This invention relates to a carrying bag, particularly a bathing bag, comprising a flexible sheet article of generally rectangular shape (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a "rectangular pattern" or "the pattern") folded about a folding line, wherein portions of the sheet article (hereinafter sometimes referred to as "pattern sections") folde one upon the other are secured to one another on at least two edges.
In prior art carrying bags of this type, the edges of the folded pattern, with the exception of an opening on the side opposite the folding line, are solidly connected with one another, for instance by sewing or, if the pattern consists of a plastic material, by welding. The interior of the bag is accessible only through the upper opening opposite the folding line. If the carrying bag is to be used as a bathing bag, it is in most cases necessary with a view to the restricted capacity of the carrying bag, to also take along a substratum, for instance a bathing towel, separately, i.e. outside of the carrying bag. This is inconvenient and includes the danger that one of the two items, either carrying bag or towel, will be lost.